


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by Toot_My_Own_Horn



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toot_My_Own_Horn/pseuds/Toot_My_Own_Horn
Summary: A shameless rip-off of the Clement Clarke Moore classic, with a Gander twist.
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas

'Twas Christmas Eve in Gander and all through the land

Not a creature was stirring, except for Diane

She tossed and she turned in her army cot bed

But all the while slumber would not visit her head

Then from the cafeteria arose such a clatter

That she sprung up and dashed to see what was the matter

Amidst broken crockery and spilt milk all slick

Looking miserable there in the middle sat Nick

His cheeks red as roses and his ears all flushed pink

As he gazed up forlornly 'twixt her and the sink

"I noticed you couldn't seem to get off to sleep"

He mumbled, his voice sounding quiet but deep

"So I thought perhaps I would pour you some tea, 

But instead it has ended up all over me!"

Diane tossed back her head and she laughed loud and merry

Until red in the face, like a bowl full of cherries

"Oh, Nick" she declared, "how thoughtful, how sweet

Perhaps instead we could have something to eat?

Let me help you get up. You're really too kind!

Now here, take this tea towel, I'm sure they won't mind"

As she mopped him down and offered her hand

His eyes looked to her, prayed she'd understand

All this was for her, the phone calls, the tea

 _Even the screech-in_ , he thought without glee

"For you I'd do anything" he said, right and true

"Diane, I'd give anything to stay here with you"

At this, she smiled and her lips they did lift

As she whispered "Let me give you your Christmas gift"

As the clock struck twelve and she planted a kiss

He thought _if only each Christmas could start off like this..._

And from then on they have, in the Marson household

They'll stay up 'til midnight, or so I am told

They'll exchange gifts with a kiss and a hug

But the best gift of all is each other's love

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
